Um Estranho No Ninho
by Eliziane
Summary: Na ausência de Mulder, Scully acolhe um homem completamente estranho em sua casa ignorando sua origem e o próprio bonsenso para poder ajudá lo.


**Título:** Um Estranho No Ninho  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem. São propriedade da Fox  
1013 Cris Carter, MGM-Wood/DeLuise.  
**Sinopse:** Na ausência de Mulder, Scully acolhe um homem completamente estranho em  
sua casa ignorando sua origem e o próprio bonsenso para poder ajuda-lo.

**Centro Médico da Marinha  
Bethesda, Maryland. 03:27 am.  
**  
Foi sob uma chuva forte que Scully chegou na entrada principal da construção bem  
vigiada. Abriu o sobretudo, apanhou o distintivo do FBI e se identificou ao  
guarda de plantão.  
-Na segunda porta à direita. – ele apontou liberando a sua entrada.  
O mesmo guarda que lhe deu passagem ficou olhando para sua silhueta impecável.  
Três da manhã, muita chuva, tempo frio e aquela mulher parecia recém saída do  
cabeleireiro. Sorrindo discretamente, o soldado se voltou para o monitor de  
vídeo onde podia acompanhar seus passos seguros sobre saltos altos  
indisfarçáveis, mesmo ela usando um discreto terninho negro.  
Outra porta lhe foi aberta. Era uma enfermaria com um movimento regular de  
funcionários. Uma mulher de meia-idade, grisalha, expressão severa a recebeu.  
-Agente Scully...  
-Doutora Annarose...!  
-Achei melhor falar com você. Embora meus superiores ainda não saibam do que  
aconteceu de fato. Estou tentando manter sigilo porque ele me contou uma estória  
muito intrigante... – enquanto falava, a Doutora lhe estendeu a ficha do  
inusitado paciente.  
-Onde está? – Scully perguntou erguendo rapidamente os olhos para ela depois de  
ler o breve relatório médico.  
-Em um quarto separado. Tem um soldado vigiando a entrada. É por aqui.

Scully a seguiu pelo corredor mais estreito e menos iluminado. De fato, um  
enorme soldado tomava conta da porta. Ao ver as duas mulheres ele estendeu o  
braço, girou a maçaneta e lhes deu passagem.  
A cama estava na obscuridade. Sobre ela, um homem repousava com tampões nos  
olhos. Scully se deteve ouvindo a Doutora Annarose explicar:  
-Descobrimos que ele foi afetado pela radiação intensa do sol, quando tentou  
manipular o telescópio. Ainda não sabemos se foi perda total ou parcial da visão.  
-Posso falar com ele?  
-Sim. Foi para isso que eu a trouxe aqui. Talvez possa esclarecer o que está acontecendo.  
-Farei o máximo que puder.  
Scully se acercou da cama lentamente. Pelo modo como o homem respirava,  
demonstrou estar acordado. Mas ele já ouvira seu caminhar suave e voltou a  
atenção para ela.  
-... Senhor... Está acordado?  
Ele inspirou profundamente em resposta. A voz feminina soou como um bálsamo para  
seus ouvidos.  
-Sou a agente especial Scully do FBI. Vim disposta a ajudá-lo...  
-Quer realmente me ajudar? Então faça como que essa gente acredite em mim e me  
deixe sair daqui.  
Scully ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para a porta. A Doutora Annarose  
continuava lá ouvindo.  
-Lembra-se de alguma coisa mais? O que fazia no Observatório Naval quando  
aconteceu o acidente?  
Ele fez um impulso no corpo a fim de se recostar e Scully automaticamente se  
aproximou mais para ajeitar o seu travesseiro. Foi o suficiente para que ele se  
detivesse sentindo o seu cheiro.  
-Está se sentindo bem? – ela perguntou ao ser tocada no pulso com firmeza. – Não  
devia fazer esforço assim. O choque que sofreu foi forte demais...  
-Quem é você? Por um momento pensei...  
-Pensou em algo? Em alguém? Um nome?  
-Sam...!  
-Sam? Samuel? Samantha...?  
-Oh, eu não... Eu não sei...!  
Scully olhou por sobre o ombro. A Doutora Annarose meneou a cabeça e a encorajou  
a continuar. O pobre homem parecia muito confuso. Estava sem visão,  
desmemoriado. Tudo o que sabia era que precisava salvar o mundo. Só não  
conseguia definir o porque.  
-Vejamos... Estamos tentando conseguir sua identificação, já que o senhor entrou  
no Observatório da Marinha com algum propósito, usando um cartão magnético  
falsificado. – Scully prosseguiu. – Tem sorte por não ter sido preso e levado  
sob custódia. Mas sua invasão não poderá ficar no anonimato muito tempo.  
-Tempo... É tudo o que menos resta.  
-Consegue esclarecer seu raciocínio? Por que afirma que estamos em perigo?  
Lembra de algo mais?  
-Tudo o que sei é que vem do espaço. Eu devia deter a ameaça, mas não consigo  
lembrar a droga do meu nome!...  
-Agente Scully...  
Ela voltou para perto da outra médica que explicou:  
-Não posso manter ele por aqui mais tempo. Logo toda essa movimentação se fará  
notar e alguém pode relatar aos meus superiores.  
-Este homem precisa de cuidados médicos. Precisa de exames detalhados. Não sei  
se é seguro removê-lo daqui às pressas sem uma conclusão exata de suas lesões  
internas. – ela hesitou grave.  
-Não asseguro a integridade dele. Está ficando fora do meu controle.  
Scully olhou para a médica um instante. Sua cabeça trabalhava rápido. Maldita  
hora em que Mulder havia viajado. Aquele caso caberia como uma luva para ele.  
-Está bem. Vou levá-lo comigo. Mas assim que a senhora tiver algum resultado,  
por favor, entre em contato.  
-Quanto a isso não se preocupe. Os resultados dos exames logo estarão concluídos  
e então eu a localizo. Mas pelo que mostrou as chapas da ressonância magnética,  
o caso dele não inspira tanta gravidade.  
Scully voltou para perto da cama. Tocou suavemente no braço do homem que se assaltou e olhou na sua direção instintivamente.  
-Precisa vir comigo. Aqui não é mais seguro.  
-Confio em você de olhos fechados!  
Ela teria sorrido, mas estava preocupada demais para se descontrair. Conseguiu  
tira-lo da cama e o ajudou com suas roupas. Ma ele recusou a aceitar que ficasse  
perto vendo-o se vestir. Scully não estava habituada a lidar como outro homem  
além de Mulder, mas considerou que no fundo eles eram todos iguais.  
Annarose cuidou para que a saída deles fosse ainda mais discreta. Só quando  
chegou ao carro estacionado no pátio do prédio, Scully suspirou de alívio e ao  
mesmo tempo titubeou sem saber para onde ir.  
-Para onde está me levando? – ele quebrou o silêncio sentindo sua hesitação.  
-Geogetown. Vamos para minha casa.  
-Está se arriscando por mim? Nem ao menos me conhece. Nem eu mesmo estou me  
reconhecendo.  
-Faz parte do meu trabalho.  
Ele ouviu o som da ignição. Ela dirigia com tranqüilidade. Deveria ser uma  
grande mulher. Pela voz, pelo seu toque, suas atitudes.  
Scully pensava diferente dele. Poderia ser um criminoso. Um terrorista que  
simplesmente tentava sabotar o observatório e que agora se tornava vítima do  
próprio plano sórdido. Meneou a cabeça procurando afastar aquele pensamento  
tolo. Pelo pouco que ouvira da Doutora Annarose e pelo laudo médico que ela lhe  
dera, o pobre homem parecia incapaz de fazer mal a uma mosca. Estava com uma  
concussão cerebral de nível médio não tão grave, mas preocupante. E tinha sérias  
lesões na retina que impossibilitava sua visão. Pelo menos temporariamente.  
Tudo o que teria de fazer era descobrir sua identidade, checar seus motivos para  
tal invasão de uma propriedade militar e julgar se suas atitudes mereciam  
punição ou mais atenção.  
Durante a viagem ele permaneceu em silêncio. Parecia envolto em suas próprias  
conjecturas. Confuso, alheio.  
Ela procurava identificá-lo. Parecia tê-lo visto antes. Só não se recordava de  
onde. O cabelo grisalho dele em um corte militar, o formato do queixo, lábios...  
Algo nele parecia familiar. E seu instinto pedia que o ajudasse. Ela não queria  
dar ouvidos àquela voz interior, mas sabia que o estranho não era um criminoso.  
Quando o carro estacionou, Scully teve a nítida impressão de que outro automóvel  
os seguia. Olhou pelo retrovisor, mas o motorista de trás passou direto e ela  
esperou alguns instantes.  
-O que foi? – ele moveu a cabeça em sua direção igualmente atento.  
-Não é nada. Nós... Já chegamos.  
Automaticamente ele se moveu para abrir a porta, mas se lembrou de que estava na  
escuridão e esperou que ela viesse ajudá-lo.  
Mais uma vez as mãos macias e mornas de Scully o ajudaram. Estava frio, ele  
desejou que a casa dela fosse tão aconchegante quanto seu toque e esse  
pensamento o fez sorrir.  
-Tome cuidado com os degraus.  
Juntos, saíram da chuva persistente que alcançara a cidade. Em pouco mais de uma  
hora amanheceria. Havia sido uma madrugada longa.  
O cheiro do ambiente bem aquecido o agradou. Scully deixou as chaves sobre a  
mesinha perto da entrada e despiu o sobretudo. Ajudou como o casaco dele e o  
conduziu em silêncio até o quarto de hóspedes.  
-Tente descansar um pouco. Vou fazer um pouco de chá. Estarei na cozinha se  
precisar de mim.  
-Obrigado.  
Mesmo surpreso em ser deixado sozinho, ele sorriu. A voz feminina foi incisiva e  
pouco delicada. Ela havia entendido que ele não precisava de ajuda para se  
despir como não precisara para se vestir. Gostava dela. Cada vez mais apreciava  
sua companhia.  
Tentando ser breve, Scully preparou um pouco de chá. Enquanto a água fervia, ela  
telefonou para ver se encontrava Mulder, mas o celular dele estava fora de área  
de cobertura.  
Assim, ela voltou para o quarto e encontrou o seu hóspede às voltas com os  
cordões do tênis. Deixando de lado a bandeja ela arrodeou a cama, se ajoelhou  
perto dele e tocou no seu pé.  
-Oh, não precisa...  
Ela já estava tirando seu tênis. Fez o mesmo com o outro pé e ergueu a coberta.  
-Fique tranqüilo. Vou fazer alguns contatos e assim que tiver alguma notícia eu  
lhe aviso.  
-Obrigado de novo...  
Scully pegou seu pulso e colocou na mão dele uma caneca fumegante de chá.  
-Tem uma mesinha de cabeceira à sua direita.  
Outra vez ela saiu. Foi para a sala onde apanhou o notebook a fim de fazer  
alguns contatos.

Langly atendeu ao e-mail de Scully com a maior brevidade. Enquanto ela cochilava  
debruçada sobre a mesa, seus amigos trabalhavam com rapidez.  
Mas alguma coisa a despertou já com o dia claro. Ergueu a cabeça, apanhou a arma  
silenciosamente e foi até a porta.  
A maçaneta estava sendo forçada. Scully engoliu e seco esperando o pior.  
Postou-se atrás da soleira e quando na penumbra a silhueta se definiu, ela  
recostou a arma em sua nuca e ordenou imperativa:  
-Ponha as mãos onde eu possa ver e não tente reagir!  
A pessoa que entrara era alta, morena, de aparência normal, mas de alguma forma  
ela sentiu-se ameaçada. Caminhou com ele até a luz e firmou os punhos.  
-Quem é você e o que faz aqui?  
-Vim em busca do Coronel O´Neill.  
-Quem?  
-O homem que você salvou é o Coronel Jack O´Neill.  
-Isso não me diz nada. Agora sente-se ali sobre as mãos e me fale de você.  
O homem enorme obedeceu mecanicamente. Sentou na poltrona sobre as mãos e ergueu  
a cabeça. Era de uma aparência muito forte e ao mesmo tempo estranha. Tinha uma  
espécie de talismã tatuado na testa, ombros largos, expressão decidida.  
-Eu me chamo Teal´c. Trabalho com o oficial comandante do SG1, o Coronel  
O´Neill. Ele desapareceu desde ontem e estávamos tentando localizá-lo.  
-Por isso estava me seguindo?  
-Vi quando o levou do Centro Médico. Esperava a melhor hora para chegar. E agora  
que ele está bem, posso cuidar dele.  
-Espere! – Scully voltou a firmar os punhos – Eu não disse que você podia se  
mover. Tudo o que falou não faz sentido algum para mim.  
O homem lançou um olhar odioso para ela que duvidou de sua sinceridade. Foi o  
sinal sonoro do e-mail chegando que a distraiu tempo suficiente para que ele se  
erguesse e lhe desse um safanão onde a arma caiu longe.  
Scully se defendeu de outro golpe dele, mas foi encurralada na parede. Sentiu  
aquelas mãos enormes em sua garganta apertando e ainda se debateu, esmurrou,  
metendo os polegares em seus olhos com força a fim de fazê-lo recuar.  
O homem tinha uma força fora do comum, mas de repente a soltou e seus olhos  
arregalaram de pavor. Ele caiu de joelhos, depois de bruços e Scully viu seu  
hóspede com um taco de beisebol nas mãos.  
-Eu acertei?  
Ela arfou buscando ar. Olhou para o ser que tomava sua verdadeira forma e não  
acreditou no que viu.  
-O que está acontecendo?  
-Este é um dos guardas de Apophis. Um velho inimigo meu. Ele só está dormindo.  
Mas é melhor nos livrarmos dele antes que acorde.  
-Espere!...  
Jack se deteve apoiando o corpo no bastão.  
-Lembrei-me de algumas coisas. – explicou balançando a cabeça ainda bobo – Acho  
que foi o efeito do seu chá...  
-Oh meu Deus!  
Antes que ele desabasse, Scully correu e o segurou pelo meio. Jack não conseguiu  
mais se firmar nas pernas. Seus joelhos estavam fracos e ele precisou do apoio  
dela. Pequenina e frágil, Scully teve dificuldade em sustentá-lo. Foi neste  
momento que a porta abriu e Mulder se deteve desmanchando o sorriso.  
A cena não poderia ser mais embaraçosa. O agente Mulder precisou de todo seu  
humor negro para zombar friamente:  
-Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?  
-Oh Mulder!...  
A voz dela tinha mais um apelo de socorro do que qualquer outra coisa. Mesmo  
assim ele levou algum tempo para se mover, enquanto Scully e Jack desabavam no  
tapete ainda abraçados.  
-Scully?  
-Mulder, pode, por favor, me ajudar?  
-Não até que me diga o que está acontecendo aqui. – ele olhou ao redor. Viu a  
mensagem de e-mail piscando na tela do notebook e um ser estranho com formas  
alienígenas "secando" perto da poltrona.  
Pelo modo como Scully olhou, ele se apressou em pegar Jack pelo braço, ergueu no  
ombro e o carregou de volta ao quarto de hóspedes.  
Scully estava afobada e em desalinho. Seus olhos denunciavam seu estado de  
excitação. Ainda confusa com a chegada do parceiro e com as descobertas que  
fizera.  
Mulder voltou para a sala disposto a ver de perto a criatura que estava  
nocauteada no chão, mas só restava uma mancha branca em forma de queimadura onde  
ele caíra.

-Deixe ver se eu adivinho... Você estava dando uma festinha sem mim e resolveu  
convidar os pupilos do professor Xavier.  
-Não tem graça, Mulder.  
-Então quem é o Ciclope ali deitado no seu quarto? E o que me diz do Homem sem  
Sombra que agora sumiu?  
-É uma longa estória...  
-Estou ouvindo.  
Scully parou um instante para olhá-lo incrédula. Não podia acreditar no ciúme de  
Mulder. Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito à espera do seu esclarecimento. Mas  
ao invés disso, a viu ir até o notebook e verificar o que Langly havia  
descoberto sobre seu hóspede.  
Curioso, Mulder se acotovelou atrás da cadeira dela para ver também. Assim,  
entendeu que sua doce Scully não estava tendo um "caso" com o tal Ciclope.  
Acabaram de ler a ficha do Coronel Jonathan O´Neill quase ao mesmo tempo e  
trocaram um olhar que valeu por mil palavras.  
Mulder desmanchou a expressão carrancuda, certo de que era mais uma oportunidade  
de voltar às suas buscas e ela suspirou aliviada em provar para ele que não  
estava fazendo nada errado em sua ausência.  
-O que vamos fazer? – ela perguntou por fim.  
-Vamos esperar ele acordar e então o levamos para o Quartel General dos  
Pistoleiros. Talvez eles nos dêem mais detalhes sobre o que o Coronel O´Neill  
está buscando.  
-Acha seguro?  
-É tudo o que podemos fazer, Scully. E pelo visto, temos pouco tempo não é? Ou  
aquela criatura que estava na sua sala veio do nada especialmente para flertar  
com você?  
-Sabe...  
-O que?  
Diante da expressão zombeteira dele, Scully resolveu se calar. Estava aliviada  
com sua presença amiga. Sem ele, estava certa de que não saberia como agir. Além  
do mais, só agora ela notou como ele estava abatido. Com a barba por fazer, o  
cabelo e ombros molhados. Lá fora chovia sem parar e Scully resolveu apanhar uma  
toalha para ele.  
Mulder pretendia continuar zombando dela, mas logo mudou de idéia quando sentiu  
a delicadeza de suas mãos. Fechou os olhos deixando-se enxugar no rosto, cabelos  
e de repente a olhou em completo silêncio.  
-Vou cuidar de você. – ela balbuciou segurando seu rosto atraente um breve instante.  
Ele pôde sentir o ritmo da respiração dela mudando compassadamente. Quase não  
acreditou ao ser apanhado pela mão e conduzido para o quarto de dela. Scully  
também não quis parar para pensar em nada. Teriam pelo menos duas horas de paz  
antes do Coronel O´Neill voltar a acordar. Até lá...

**Quartel General dos Pistoleiros  
10:52 am.**

Frohike recebeu o casal na porta de seu "esconderijo" com alívio. Estavam  
atrasados meia hora, e Mulder logo se desculpou sem dar maiores detalhes. Quando  
estava com Scully realmente esquecia do mundo lá fora. Ela era especialista em  
fazê-lo esquecer das coisas.  
Jack O´Neill foi conduzido para uma cadeira onde se sentou atento ao que seus  
supostos amigos conversavam.  
-Descobrimos porque o Coronel entrou no Observatório Naval às escondidas. –  
explicou Langly acessando rapidamente alguns comandos no seu computador.  
-Estamos sendo alvo de um planeta conhecido no SG1 como Chulak. – agora era  
Byers quem falava pausadamente - Um portal foi aberto entre os dois mundos e  
nossos vizinhos estão usando um tipo de radiação que está afetando a camada de  
ozônio. É um sinal muito fraco, quase invisível, mas que pode causar sérios  
danos se continuar vindo nesta proporção.  
-Apenas com a radiação solar esse pequeno portal pode ser fechado. – Jack  
murmurou olhando para frente fixamente, mesmo com os olhos protegidos pelo  
tampão.  
-Então foi o que você tentava fazer quando se machucou. – Mulder refletiu.  
-Alguns malditos Jaffras fizeram o favor de me bater. Por isso eu caí perto do  
telescópio. – explicou parecendo mais lúcido.  
-E então a radiação solar o cegou. – Scully completou trocando olhares com os  
Pistoleiros.  
-Temos que fazer alguma coisa. – Frohike aprumou o corpo fazendo uma expressão  
decidida.  
Scully teve um pequeno sobressalto quando seu celular vibrou. Afastou-se do  
grupo e foi atender num canto.  
-O jeito é voltar ao observatório. – Langly concluiu.  
-E quanto ao Stargate? – foi Mulder quem perguntou – Não pode simplesmente  
abri-lo para dar acesso ao planeta em questão e detê-los pessoalmente?  
-Estamos tendo problemas operacionais junto ao Pentágono. Todas as atividades do  
SG1 foram canceladas por tempo indeterminado. É disso que Apophis está de  
valendo para nos atacar.  
-Então isso explica porque seus amigos não o estão procurando.  
Jack concordou ao comentário de Mulder.  
-É... Todos tiraram férias forçadas.  
-Mas como você ficou sabendo da ameaça? – insistiu Mulder.  
-Foi através de um sonho. Eu sabia que não acreditariam em mim. Por isso fui  
sozinho tentar resolver o problema.  
Scully voltou para perto do grupo. Guardou o celular explicando:  
-Era a Doutora Annarose do Centro Médico da Marinha. Ela já obteve os resultados  
dos exames, Coronel O´Neill...  
Ele ergueu mais a cabeça e olhou na sua direção.  
-Sua cegueira só será reversível com uma cirurgia. Há um coágulo prensando-lhe a  
íris do lado direito. Precisamos tratar disso imediatamente.  
Jack levou alguns segundos refletindo. Depois tateou até conseguir se erguer.  
-Primeiro temos que posicionar o telescópio na trajetória correta do portal. Não  
teremos tempo se ficarmos aqui parados.  
-Meus amigos e eu podemos fazer isso. – afirmou Mulder – Basta nos dar as  
coordenas.

-Não é tão fácil assim, agente Mulder. A radiação vai cegá-lo e a todos que  
tentarem.  
-E o que sugere Coronel?  
-Precisam me levar com vocês. Os raios não me afetarão já que estou  
impossibilitado de enxergar.  
-Coronel, isso é muito arriscado. – Scully hesitou temerosa. – Quanto mais cedo  
tratarmos do seu problema, mais chances terá de voltar a enxergar.  
-Tempo...! – ele caçoou meneando a cabeça no vazio de sua escuridão.  
-Certo. Scully, você segue com ele para o hospital. Os rapazes e eu vamos até o  
Observatório...  
-Agente Mulder, eu vou com vocês!  
Os Pistoleiros se entreolharam quando o Coronel se firmou decidido.  
-Agradeço a preocupação que estão tendo comigo. Eu realmente nunca pensei que  
alguém pudesse crer no que estou dizendo... Vocês são pessoas muito especiais.  
Você principalmente, agente Scully.  
Mulder se coçou começando a sentir aquela sensação irritante de ciúme. Ficou  
mais inquieto quando Scully segurou na mão do Coronel fazendo aquela expressão  
que derretia até o coração de uma geleira.  
-Só queremos que o senhor fique bem, Coronel.  
-Vou ficar. Assim que conseguirmos deter Apophis e seus aliados.  
Frohike fez um gesto para Langly que se apressou em arrumar o notebook e uma  
maleta com alguns equipamentos.  
-Tem certeza de quer ir conosco? – Mulder insistiu.  
Jack afirmou com um movimento de cabeça.  
-Sim, estou certo.  
Scully olhou para o parceiro ainda hesitante, mas acabou apanhando o telefone  
celular outra vez.  
-Doutora Annarose... Aqui é a agente Scully...

**Observatório Naval  
Georgetown, 01:33 pm.**

-Não consegue ser mais rápido com isso?  
-Shii! Estou tentando!  
-Calem a boca vocês dois e trabalhem!  
Langly, Byers e Frohike estavam agachados perto da porta automática que dava  
acesso à sala principal do Observatório.  
Mais atrás Mulder vigiava a entrada. Scully e Jack foram os primeiros a passar  
quando finalmente a porta cedeu ao cartão magnético falsificado de Byers.  
-Tem uma mesa grande repleta de comandos à esquerda...? – Jack perguntou  
estendendo as mãos à frente do corpo.  
-Sim...  
-E nela que devem montar os controles manuais do telescópio. Assim que  
conseguirem, teremos apenas trinta segundos para encontrar a coordenada correta  
e identificar o sinal do portal.  
Scully puxou uma cadeira e ele sentou à espera de que Langly pudesse cortar os  
fios do alarme e então começar a conectar seu notebook com o computador central.  
-Temos companhia. – Mulder entrou na sala fechando a porta urgente.  
-Estou quase conseguindo...  
-Scully... Leve-me até o telescópio. – Jack pediu ficando de pé e ela o conduziu  
escadas acima até o Observatório.  
Byers já tinha controle manual das portas e do teto móvel. Acionou o botão que  
abriu a porta e Langly detectou o sinal do portal.  
-Está ativado. Vinte e nove segundos e contando...!  
Mulder vigiava a porta com a arma em punho. Olhou por sobre o ombro quando  
Scully e Jack já estavam no andar superior perto do telescópio.  
-Agora saia daqui. – Jack pediu ao ser deixado na posição exata para controlar o  
equipamento gigantesco.  
-Alguém tem que olhar por você...  
-Consigo sentir a vibração. – afirmou com segurança – Agora desça antes que o  
raio a afete também.  
Scully obedeceu. Galgou as escadas em espiral até os amigos. Langly passou o  
comando do gigantesco telescópio para Jack e ficou assistindo pela tela do seu  
notebook.  
Era possível ver em infravermelho um sinal contínuo vindo de alguma parte do  
espaço. Jack esperou o sinal de Byers que conseguiu contato com o satélite mais  
próximo e então começou a movimentar a lente do potente telescópio na direção do  
portal.

A atenção de todos se voltou para a porta. Alguma coisa forte esmurrava pelo  
outro lado fazendo o metal afundar até que se formou um enorme buraco e um punho  
de homem pôde ser visto.  
-São eles!  
Mulder sabia que não eram soldados comuns. Firmou o punho e começou a atirar.  
Scully sacou a arma pronta para a ajudar o parceiro.  
Frohike e Byers vieram tentar deter os três enormes aliens que em forma humana  
pareciam indestrutíveis.  
Apenas Langly continuava auxiliando Jack um pouco mais atrás. De repente um  
alarme assustador ecoou em toda sala, pelos corredores e os agentes recuaram  
atirando.  
Mulder levou um soco que o fez voar para trás e Scully se viu diante daquele ser  
estranho que a atacara pela manhã em seu apartamento.  
Quando ele já crispava as mãos pronto para atacá-la, um violento clarão tomou  
conta de toda a sala ofuscando os olhos dos intrusos que recuaram ao mesmo  
tempo.  
Scully protegeu a cabeça e Mulder se encolheu diante do estrondo que levou  
Langly a cair da cadeira.  
Byers fechou os olhos com força sem saber se estava dando certo ou não. Houve  
uma queda de energia e tudo escureceu por alguns segundos.  
Aos poucos uma fumaça incômoda começou a sair do notebook de Langly e as luzes  
piscaram.  
Mulder se sentou procurando por Scully um pouco mais atrás. Tocou nos pés dela e  
tateou em meio à fumaça até conseguir ajudá-la a se sentar.  
Byers e Frohike acharam extintores com os quais apagaram o foco de fogo do  
notebook de Langly.  
-Mas o que estão fazendo? – ele reclamou já mais lúcido.  
-Está pegando fogo... – Byers gesticulou se desculpando.  
-Ummfh! – resmungou Langly outra vez.

-Jack!... – Scully se firmou indo para as escadas em espiral. Mulder foi atrás dela disposto a ajudar o Coronel que estava desmaiado. Seu corpo irradiava uma  
corrente estranha de energia que afetou Scully assim que o tocou. – Oh, mas o que diabo é isso?  
-Não pegue nele... Está energizado. – Mulder pediu segurando-a pelos ombros. –Acho melhor chamarmos uma ambulância.  
Scully olhou para a porta por sobre o ombro quando uma dúzia de soldados  
apareceu liderados por uma mulher de cabelos loiros bem curtos. Parecia decidida  
e autoritária quando ordenou que os soldados tirassem os corpos fritos dos  
alienígenas dali.  
-Você conseguiu estragar o meu notebook, Byers! – Langly ainda resmungava  
conectando os cabos de volta e levando um tremendo choque que arrepiou seu  
cabelo.  
-Bem feito! Se essa coisa pegou fogo, a culpa é sua porque não ligou direito  
esses cabos e fios soltos!...  
-Será que funcionou? – Frohike refletiu tossindo engasgado como a fumaça.  
-Eu creio que funcionou, senhores!  
Mulder e Scully se aproximaram do parapeito e olharam para baixo quando a mulher  
usando uniforme militar ergueu a cabeça para vê-los.  
-Sou a Major Samantha Carter. Preciso convidá-los a deixar este lugar  
imediatamente.  
-Sob ordens de quem? – Mulder desafiou ignorando Scully que agora se ajoelhava  
ao lado de Jack e conseguia erguer-lhe a cabeça para ouvir sua respiração.  
-Do Pentágono. Sua ajuda foi preciosa, mas não mais necessária.  
Dois soldados subiram as escadas até eles com suas armas em punho. Um deles  
ameaçou Mulder e o outro pegou Scully pelo braço com firmeza.  
-Este homem precisa de um médico... – ela protestou se debatendo e querendo ficar.  
-Ele vai ter toda ajuda de que precisa. – o soldado assegurou por entre os dentes.  
Mais dois soldados convidaram os Pistoleiros a sair e Mulder deu um safanão em  
um deles com raiva incontida.  
Enquanto era impelida firmemente para fora, Scully e Samantha trocaram um olhar  
nada amigável que ficou registrado por Mulder no instante em que a porta mesmo  
com defeito, fechou diante de seus rostos.

**Prédio do FBI  
06:26 pm.  
**  
O Diretor-assistente Skinner não estava nada satisfeito quando Mulder bateu à  
porta do seu gabinete e entrou aparentando calma, apesar do corte no lábio e de  
alguns hematomas não aparentes.  
-Vou ser breve, por isso não precisa sentar. – Skinner falou desviando os olhos  
para uma pasta que tinha nas mãos.  
Mulder parou perto da mesa com a expressão serena.  
-Invasão a uma base governamental, acesso a informações secretas, danos  
irreparáveis a equipamentos do governo... Agente Mulder, esta lista é bem  
extensa. Sabe o que isso significa?  
-Eu...

-Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer a você para não se meter onde não é chamado?  
-Senhor, eu...  
-Agente Mulder, desobedecer ordens diretas do Pentágono é um ato de  
insubordinação muito grave! – prosseguiu Skinner sem esconder a irritação.  
-Sim, eu sei disso...  
-Tem sorte por não estar sendo caçado. E a agente Scully, onde está?  
-Ela precisou se ausentar da cidade umas horas. Assuntos particulares...  
-Espero que não seja nada relacionado com o Coronel Jonathan O´Neill.  
Mulder inspirou profundamente colocando as mãos nos bolsos e negou.  
-Não, não é...  
-Então, agente Mulder... Fica registrada aqui mais esta advertência. Nada de  
gracinhas, piadinhas ou o que quer que seja pelas minhas costas, entendeu?  
-Sim, senhor.  
-Está dispensado.  
Ele concordou girando nos calcanhares.  
-Agente Mulder...  
Antes de sair ele se deteve com a mão na maçaneta.  
-A Major Carter mandou congratulações mesmo assim pelo sucesso da missão no  
Observatório. Ela disse que não teriam conseguido sem você e seus amigos. Mas  
isso não significa que eu esteja de acordo com seu envolvimento no projeto  
secreto do SG1. Mantenha esse assunto sob o mais completo sigilo, fui claro?  
-Relaxa, Skinner... Nem tive oportunidade de conhecer o SG1 ou aquele magnífico  
portal que eles tanto falam...  
-Mulder!  
-Entendi. Minha boca é um túmulo!  
-E um túmulo bem fechado!  
Com uma risadinha sarcástica, Mulder deu as costas para Skinner. Saiu da sala,  
parou no corredor do lado de fora e refletiu um instante antes de tomar a  
direção da sua sala no porão do prédio.  
Langly estava mexendo no computador. Frohike vigiava a porta e Byers olhava nas  
prateleiras dele em busca de alguma coisa.  
-O que estão fazendo aqui?  
-Procurando câmeras escondidas. – Byers explicou se voltando para Mulder.  
-A Scully recebeu um telefonema da Doutora Annarose. – Langly esclareceu sem  
tirar os olhos do computador. – interceptamos a chamada e conseguimos ouvir o  
que diziam.  
-Têm permissão para fazer isso?  
-Não. – respondeu Frohike serenamente – Mas em se tratando de Scully, é melhor  
ficarmos vigilantes. Lembra o que aconteceu da última vez em que ela ficou  
sozinha como o Coronel O´Neill?  
-Nem me fale! Mas... Para onde ela foi mesmo?

**Base Secreta do SGC, um dia depois.  
Local ignorado, 06:03 pm.  
**  
O Grupo Médico do SG8 havia feito um excelente trabalho. Jack O´Neill estava  
repousando serenamente em um quarto confortável.  
Pela porta de vidro, Scully viu a doutora Fraiser e uma auxiliar se aproximarem  
para a remoção dos tampões dos olhos de Jack.  
O telefonema da Doutora Annarose fora inesperado. A pedido de Jack, um contato  
fora feito com a profissional da marinha americana e ela repassara o recado do  
Coronel para Scully.  
Ele queria que ela estivesse ali depois da cirurgia. Precisava agradecer-lhe.  
Jamais a deixaria ir sem conhecê-la de verdade. Sem saber quem era a dona  
daquela voz doce e daquelas mãos macias.  
Janet Fraiser tomava todo cuidado ao remover as bandagens. No quarto à meia-luz,  
com todas a persianas fechadas, ele vivia a expectativa de ter de volta sua visão.  
Scully permanecia de pé do lado de fora acompanhando tudo. Viu quando ele abriu  
os olhos ao comando da médica e de sua hesitação em olhar ao redor.  
A auxiliar foi até a parede acender as luzes e então os olhos de Jack pairaram  
na porta de onde ele conseguiu definir a silhueta da linda mulher ruiva do outro  
lado com os lábios cor de rosa arqueados em um sorriso emocionado.  
Janet seguiu o olhar dele. O que falou ali dentro não pôde ser ouvido, mas a  
auxiliar veio até Scully e convidou:  
-O Coronel deseja lhe falar.  
A custo Scully se moveu. Assim que ela chegou perto da cama, Janet e a auxiliar  
se retiraram.  
Jack a estava olhando extasiado. Ficou assim, olhando para ela e deixando-a  
rubra de embaraço.  
-... Er... Como se sente...?  
-Você é mais bonita do que eu imaginei!... – exclamou estendendo-lhe a mão.  
Scully aceitou segurar seus dedos longos. Chegou mais perto e Jack caçoou:  
-Não tão alta quanto sua voz parecia denunciar. Mas é realmente uma grande mulher.  
-Obrigada...  
-Bom que tenha vindo. Queria que você fosse a primeira coisa boa a ver.  
Outra vez ela enrubesceu e ele continuou segurando sua mão alheio à silhueta de  
Sam do outro lado da porta observando-os.  
-Então... O que vai ser de agora em diante? O Pentágono se convenceu da ameaça e  
vai permitir que o senhor volte a trabalhar?  
Jack pestanejou saindo da letargia. Não tirava os olhos dela. Poderia até pensar que estava se apaixonando.  
-Soube que teremos uma reunião assim que eu melhorar.  
-Já é um grande começo.  
Ele silenciou sustentando perturbadoramente a mão dela na sua.  
-O que foi feito de seus amigos?  
-Estão trabalhando...  
-Agradeça-os por mim. É uma excelente equipe.  
Scully concordou sorrindo.  
-Você tem um sorriso adorável. É por isso que seu parceiro tem tanto ciúme.  
Desta vez ela ergueu a sobrancelha mais afetada.  
-Sabe... Quando se tem a visão limitada, tudo o que escuta parece mais nítido. –  
ele explico.– Aprendi muito com meu acidente. Vou ouvir mais de agora em diante e tentar falar menos.  
Ambos se voltaram quando a porta abriu e a Major Carter se deteve fingindo não saber que Scully estava ali.  
-Er... Desculpe...! Atrapalho?  
-Oh, não...! Eu... Eu já estava de saída. – finalmente Scully conseguiu libertar a mão e passou-a pelo cabelo atrás da orelha. – Coronel... Estimo melhoras. Que seu grupo possa voltar à ativa porque parece que nada é a mesma coisa sem ele...!  
-Tem razão agente Scully.  
-Major... – Scully fez um movimento de cabeça na direção de Carter.  
-Agente.  
Jack a seguiu com o olhar quando ela chegou na porta.  
-Scully...  
Ela se voltou de modo gracioso. O que despertou o ciúme de Carter. Da mesma forma como Mulder se sentira enciumado com a presença de Jack.  
-Podemos saber seu primeiro nome? – ele pediu meigo – Isto é... Se não for segredo de estado.  
O sorriso dela foi amplo e sensual quando moveu os lábios e sussurrou:  
-Dana... Meu primeiro nome é Dana.

Fim.


End file.
